The present invention relates to devices for defining a border between one area and an adjacent area which are useful in landscaping and has other useful purposes.
Typical edging systems generally comprise a plurality of edging strips which are connected together or one strip which is curved in a geometrical shape (such as a circle) which requires the ends of the strip to be connected together. Many different shapes of edging strips have been conceived for connecting the ends of strips together, many of them requiring a separate connector coupling or a specific relationship of the edging ends to the stakes which hold the edging in the ground. To our knowledge, none of these edging strips have been satisfactory particularly because of the requirements of providing a separate connecting means for connecting two ends together in the installation of the edging strips in the ground.
Such requirement is particularly evident when using one strip curved so that the two ends thereof are to be connected together. To avoid the use of a separate connector, some edges provide specially-prepared ends of different configuration which permit the ends to be spliced to one another. However, such designs require predetermined special lengths for different shapes and sizes of installations since they preclude cutting the edging strips at any desired length at the location of the installation.
Further, edging systems typically "sink" into or "float" out of the ground as it heaves and shifts, with changes in the weather. Also, prior art stakes used to hold the strips in the ground are usually difficult to install and, once installed, they are difficult to separate from the edging.